Veronica : Friends, Love & Crime
by samanthasays
Summary: Veronica with her friends and family. Her struggles through her eyes and others. Relationships and connections throughout the stories. Wallace, Logan, Keith, her mom, Mac, and others.
1. You've Got This

_This is my first part of a story about the TV series [that should still air, but doesn't ): ] Veronica Mars, and it's only the beginning. These are my thoughts but I own none of the characters._

_Enjoy- I really love feedback!_

**You've Got This Mars : **

Veronica had spent the whole night at Wallace's. The two of them didn't get much sleep like much of the endless nights Veronica had managed to stay awake trying to "solve a mystery".

This night wasn't for a mystery that needed solving. Well, in a way, it was. She has been trying to figure out Logan Echolls since she was 12 years old.

She can almost remember the day she met him, but she had never been this confused until now. There is never enough evidence to come through long enough for her to accuse him of anything worth breaking up for.

It was just a waste of time to break up with him; to see being the cause of his heartache, and then toy with his emotions and crawl back to him in a week's time.

Veronica was a tough one, but never could truly be completely angry with Logan. She awoke to the sound of Wallace's earphones blaring. She grumbled the word buddy, but not loud enough for him to hear.

She flopped off his bed and stumbled to the couch in the corner where Wallace continued to ignore her.

"Hey buddy; mind turning down the cause of your future deafness?" Veronica's face glowed with sarcasm, but part of it hinted the truth and Wallace pulled the earphones out of his ears and smiled at Veronica.

"Happy? Buddy!" Wallace's tone reeked with sarcasm and charm. He turned his IPod off and stretched his legs until they reached the coffee table's end and released after a tired yawn.  
"Oh, so you did hear me?" Veronica spun around and collapsed on the couch with Wallace.

"Yes Veronica." Wallace's chipper mood deflated. "Still down about Logan?"

"More than ever now." Veronica groaned. "Now that you've mentioned it; it's never felt this way before.

I mean, I've been depressed before, but never so down that I don't want to go searching for a case when it doesn't come to me." Veronica hadn't been on a case for over a week now, and for Veronica Mars, a week without solving a crime _was_ a crime.

"You'll soon crawl out of this cave. You always do." Wallace was right. No matter how many times Logan Echolls destroyed her daily routines, she always bounced back. This time the bouncing wasn't happening as quickly as she desired.

Her dad Keith Mars, Neptune's private investigator, had recently called Veronica in on a case, but since they had no leads she was forced to wait. The one thing Veronica hated more than anything was waiting.

"Yeah, sure I will. I mean, I'm Veronica Mars!" Veronica couldn't help but smile when Wallace playfully squeezed her shoulders.

"You've got this Mars!" Wallace always knew the way out whenever Veronica was stuck in.

"Yeah." Veronica was convincing enough for Wallace to get off the couch and head to the kitchen, but she was still bummed inside. She sat motionless on the soft cushion while listening to Wallace's attempt to change the subject.

Veronica wandered off and soon her thoughts became louder than Wallace's words. _Don't be stupid Veronica. You and Logan will be back together in no time._

She was surprised at what her mind was telling her. How could she go back to Logan after all he had done and continued to do? She didn't want to be back with Logan. Or did she?

"Veronica? Veronica Mars!" Wallace patted Veronica's head like a dog. "Good Veronica, now focus. Logan is not the issue. We all know you just need a case and you'll be on top of things.

Not literally. Okay?" Veronica grasped the jest of what Wallace was saying but didn't want to hear it.

"Look Wallace pal. I'm fine. You're right, I don't _need _Logan but oh boy do I _want _him. Oh god. Did I just say that out loud? Time to shut my big mouth and take a shower!

The bathroom's still on the left, right?" Veronica picked herself off of the couch and hurriedly skipped to the hallway, hoping to reach the bathroom before Wallace could fathom her words.

"Hold up Miss Mars. You mean to say you want Logan Echolls? For what, his money; because I know you wouldn't _want _to be hurt again, would you? Veronica sunk to the floor.

"Wallace." Veronica's voice shifted to a wine. "I don't know what I want. You know, I remember when I met Logan at twelve years old. He was still a mystery then and even more so now.

Something has changed in him though. I feel like I've become that mystery with him. I never thought we'd make it this far, but I can't give up now. I mean after all, our love is—"

"Don't you dare say what I think you are going to say!" Epic. Their love was epic. Wallace knew it; with all the lives ruined, bloodshed, epic. He knew if she said it, she would go back to him and he wasn't about to see her fall onto his bed another late night crying into a stained pillow.

"Wallace!" Veronica's wine broke into an accusation. Wallace looked into her entrancing blue eyes. They both knew what they were going to say.

It was a connection stronger than most friendships and Veronica appreciated Wallace's company, but hated to see him pick her up time after time.

"I know." Wallace gently knelt before her and took a hold of her shoulders.

"You've got this Mars." Wallace reassured her.


	2. Control

_What the hell are you doing?_ Veronica heard a screaming voice inside of her head. Was she going crazy or was it the fact that she spontaneously found herself no further than twenty feet away from Logan Echolls.

How did she get so close? It hadn't even been a day since they broke up and he was talking up a storm with the next new blond bimbo.

The thing was, Veronica wasn't a bimbo, so why did Logan stick with her? The bimbos seemed to entertain Logan, and anyone could see that. It wasn't anything new to see him talking it up with Blondie, but she was still surprised. Had he seen her? Was he purposefully flaunting himself about?

He seemed fine. _How in the hell does he look fine and me look like a fool? _She wasn't purposefully trying to hold on, but the thought of another girl tracing his arm made her gag.

She glanced towards Logan and simultaneously he looked at her. _Wait. Is that a sign?_ Usually Veronica wasn't so antsy, but she wanted to read his thoughts.

She wanted so badly to figure him out. How on earth could she figure out who killed who when she couldn't even figure out her high school sweetheart?

The cafeteria was packing in due to the rain pouring outside. Veronica wiggled enough room to escape to crowd before Logan could glance again. She didn't want to appear too desperate or give Logan any thoughts of her misery.

Veronica unlocked Mars Investigations to escape her troubles; there she only had to focus on other people's lives. It was easier, especially whenever people in her life let her down or

confused her, including her dad, she had a place to go. She fumbled through the loose papers lying on her desk. _I can't keep order of anything these days_. _Focus Mars! _ Veronica plopped down

on her chair and groaned. She could hear the door handle rattled. _Oh shit!_ Had she locked the door on her dad again? He probably left his keys in his office like last time. This meant Veronica

would have to get up, which went against everything she wanted at the moment, and open the door for her father.  
"Veronica, sweetie, is that you in there?"  
"No dad, it's the boogieman." If the tone of her voice hadn't given her away, then dad sure did.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Judging by her sloppy welcoming smile, Keith Mars knew something was up. He took a moment to set his bag down on a nearby chair and took a seat.

"I'm all ears." Veronica wasn't wishing her father would listen, she was praying he would and jumped at the chance to explain her absence from the recent case they had both taken on.

"Mr. Mars, I'm truly sorry for not taking on a professional attitude towards this case, but I've had a few of my own problems to discover and tend to."

Veronica's sarcasm and yet honest statement gave Keith understanding eyes and even bigger ears to learn exactly what she was tending to.

"Details if you will"

"Are you sure you want to hear another familiar story?"

"You know the protocol. Now spill." Keith Mars shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable and almost permanent arrangement, because he had a feeling it might be a while before he would escape Veronica's stare.

"It's Logan." Keith Mars shook his head with no surprise. "I know dad, it's _always_ Logan. Are you sure you want me to continue? I mean, haven't you heard enough? I doubt you'll change your mind about him." Keith was stunned by his daughter's words.

"Veronica, I may be the most familiar with this story, besides Wallace, but I'm always one for a good talk. I have a feeling you might need it." Veronica's blue eyes became blurry and a moment passed between the words of her father and the silence before she spoke again; this time, quietly sobbing.

"I love him, daddy. I've never felt so confused in my entire life. I can't tell if he wants me or not. I want to be with him, and at times I feel like that's all he wants too. Then he pulls some

bullshit act and leaves me hating his guts. I always crawl back though, and I'm trying to figure out why. Why do boys have to be such jackasses?" Keith Mars stumbled on his words and

gathered his thoughts before he calmed Veronica with a few simple words.

"Because he can't control himself around you."


	3. Your Love Is Just A Lie

_Because he can't control himself around you _Veronica didn't know how to interpret her father's words. She'd wandered around her room aimlessly with the intentions to find a meaning to those words. Was it true? Was Logan lack control when he was with Veronica? How could that help her fathom _his_ cruel intentions? How could she allow an excuse like that? Logan _had_ control; maybe more than he could handle. Veronica didn't know which side was right whenever Logan came home from a late night poker game. Was it fair that he hardly came home to her, and when he did he was always tired and never in the mood to "play"; Logan Echolls, not in the mood to "play"? Veronica sensed something was wrong and being the little detective that she is searched for an answer. At least he was being honest when he said he was playing poker. The person he was playing poker with, on the other hand, was not the people he had mentioned.

_Her name is Beth, okay? ; a friend and simply nothing more._ Veronica rewound those words over and over again in her head. Logan didn't sound to convincing when he said _nothing more_. Why did she have to be so god damn paranoid? Logan loved her, right? He begged for them to get back together after ever fight that led to a break up. This time there was no begging. Not even a phone call. Veronica was used to hearing at least three voice messages from her phone; but nothing had come this time. Maybe he was busy. Busy with what? ; Booze and television. That sounds too busy to make a phone call.

Veronica had convinced herself that Beth was more than a friend to Logan. Before their breakup she did a little digging. She, of course, followed Logan to the original poker place. He was there for no more than five minutes before him, and a strange brunette hopped in his hummer and drove away. Veronica was in shock when she saw the brunette, clear as day, sitting beside Logan and rubbing his knee. This was definitely not a friendly poker game. It was absolutely sensual. She forced herself to follow them, only because she had no motivation to care about what he was doing anymore. She had enough evidence. She found Logan and the supposed Beth friend stopping at a nearby gas station about two miles away from where they lived. They were holding hands now. Holding hands and laughing. It was like a whole new Logan. The complete opposite of the Logan Echolls she had known. The Logan Echolls that hated the fame of his father and always seemed to find himself at the wrong place at the wrong time. This new Logan seemed to intrigue Veronica, and strangely she found herself attracted to him. She chuckled to herself at the thought of liking this new Logan. This new Logan has spell on her. He was holding the wrong girls hand. She wanted it to be hers so badly and it should have been. She hadn't seen Logan laugh out loud like that since high school. Maybe he wasn't happy with her anymore and maybe he never was. Maybe she was lying to herself and all the good times were faked. He heart raced extremely faster than before and a sudden heat burned inside of her. Was their whole entire relationship a lie? Had Logan been sneaking behind her back for some time now?

She faced the truth and headed back home to wait for Logan.


	4. Reasons To Hate You

_Flashback leading to breakup_

(it's two o'clock in the morning and there is a knock at the door)

"Logan is that you?" Veronica had been laying in bed all night waiting up for Logan. Why would Logan knock on his own door? "Logan?" Veronica curled up in the covers and pulled them over

her head. The door opened wide and brought a breeze from the outside in.

"Veronica?" Logan tip toed to the bed and stumbled across the coffee table before he reached his destination. "Shit!" Logan busted up laughing and Veronica, by this time, sprung off the

bed to help Logan into bed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Have you been drinking tonight?" Veronica's concerned voice tempted Logan to straighten up, but he couldn't focus on anything but his throbbing ankle.

"I think the boys gave me one too many tonight. I didn't eat much, so don't worry about me. I'll sleep it off." Logan chuckled and slammed his face against his pillow. "I'm home now."

"Yes, yes Logan you are. What boys are you talking about?" Veronica knew he hadn't been with any boys and urged him to tell. "Logan, what boys?"

"The usual boys, ya know Veronica. Why so curious?" Veronica couldn't hold it in anymore

"I saw you with her." Logan turned over onto his back and starred into Veronica's eyes. He looked so honest but she knew he was telling yet another lie.

"What girl and when did you see_ her_? Veronica smirked and shoved his shoulders.

"I followed you, okay, and I—"

"Wait, you followed me? What the hell Veronica! "Logan looked like a liar by this time, but his eyes were still focused on hers.

"Don't change the subject, you were with a brunette girl and the both of you looked a little too chipper for poker friends." Logan pushed Veronica aside to hide his guilt.

"We're just friends, Veronica. My god! How many times do I have to tell you this?" He stared into her eyes as if telling the truth.

"Until I believe it, you ass!" Veronica pushed Logan away but before she could escape he clasped her arm and forced her to look at him. "Logan! Stop it!" This time Logan had had enough of

Veronica's silly assumptions. He pulled her outside and of their bedroom and into the kitchen. He turned on the light and Veronica squinted while Logan still pressed his fingers into her forearm.

"Logan could you let go of my arm, please" Veronica begged trying to calm Logan down. Logan had never intentionally tried to physically hurt Veronica, but he was drunk so she forced

herself to believe it was just the alcohol's mistake. Logan finally let go and before Veronica could step away Logan took hold of her waist and gently lifted Veronica onto the kitchen counter.

He daringly looked into her eyes once again but with tears in his eyes. He brushed the loose hair from Veronica's face and kissed her forehead like he had done many times before. She

couldn't help but breathe in his familiar scent. The one that was present whenever they held each other close every night until tonight. Tonight was strangely different and she couldn't

fathom how quickly he had changed his mood from angry to an almost weak and sad presence.

"I don't want to lie to you anymore, Veronica." This was it. This was the truth but in the depth of it, Veronica didn't even want to hear it.

"Then don't" Veronica firmly stated. Did she really want to truth now? Now she already knew and what he was going to say.

"I don't love her, you know." Veronica was shocked by the few words Logan spoke. "She just doesn't expect me to be more than what I am, and honestly Veronica, you do."

"Logan! Let's not start this again!" Veronica knew it was true. She had never really allowed Logan to be his true self. She always wanted him to do something different or change. In her

defense, she only wanted Logan to live up to his potential.

"Veronica, you know it's true. Beth just doesn't care. She likes me for me and all my flaws; therefore I don't have to challenge myself."

"Challenge yourself?" Logan had really done it now. "What's so wrong with challenging yourself!?" Veronica wisped around the counter and slid off the opposite side of Logan. She grabs her

bag and raced out the door. She had no time for an explanation even though she badly wished for one. "Since you can't handle to challenge to be with me, then we're through Logan

Echolls!" Veronica yelled before she pressed the down button for the elevator.

"You'll just crawl right back, Veronica Mars!" Logan yelled down the hall trying to assure himself, but couldn't help to think that this time wasn't like the last. The elevator doors gave Veronica

and Logan a split second to glance at one another before they closed. Veronica sobbed until she reached the lobby. She toughened up and dragged herself to her car. She turned back

around to face Logan's suite. He hadn't followed her. Maybe it was time to give up. Had Veronica finally found a good enough reason to _hate_ Logan Echolls? Or was she completely and still

utterly in love with him?

For all she cared, her and Logan were through for the time being.


End file.
